narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin
|image=Hijiko_Installed_Core.png |kanji=回峰行 真言 核心 |unnamed tool= |romaji=Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin |literal english=Circling the Mountain Mantra in the Center of One’s Soul. |english tv=Divine Core of The Seven Mantrayana's |users=Hijiko Kakurerakudo |debut shippuden= |tool media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} . It is considered a sacred tool utilized by the young Hijiko Kakurerakudo and it is one that makes a remarkably clear and coherent statement that allows Hijiko to fight on par with shinobi more powerful than he. A tool such as the Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin can be viewed often as a crutch or a supplement to the abilities that a young shinobi does not naturally have. However, this is far from the case. It is Hijiko’s family heirloom, a Hiden ability that has been passed down through his clan and was subsequently slaughtered thus perpetuating the vengeance the boils within Hijiko. It is a tool that is infinitely subtle and is bonded within Hijiko’s physical and metaphysical forms. It is perhaps one of the mystifying tools to date. Appearance The Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin takes on a sanctifying visage that exemplifies the sacred wheel of eternity. The transmigration of souls. The wheel or rather the core is shaped as a wheel with eight jewels encompassing the outer perimeter. The spherical jewels represent the spectrum of chakra. This spectrum stems from the very concept of ninshū and maintains the penultimate prospect of elemental divinity. It also represents every possible chakra nature that could potentially come into existence. The core is normally made of a dark metallic substance that seems to be alien in nature. As with the center of the core itself exists a white jewel. This central jewel allows the Hijiko to potentially understand the purpose of chakra itself far beyond its intended usage. As you see, for Hijiko’s clan, the metaphysical purpose of chakra was more than just a human experience. For its abilities, the Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin is only the size Hijiko’s young heart but combined with his enthusiasm eclipses the Will of Fire. Abilities As mentioned before, the Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin contains the entire spectrum of what we would call chakra and as such, it allows Hijiko an improved understanding of the concept. Though he is not old enough nor mature enough to understand the Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin in its complete essence, he is still able to use a fraction of its power to assist in augmenting his abilities. This allows Hijiko to safely and accurately absorb chakra regardless of its nature, transformative or transitive properties . It allows Hijiko to absorb chakra through mediums such as his mechanical armaments or even through physical contact. This ability within the tool bears a striking similarity to the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal and the Preta Path abilities used by wielders of the Rinnegan. Once the physical connection is established, the opponent will find it very difficult to break this hold as Hijiko and the opponent are bonded together until the opponent’s chakra is siphoned and their elemental natures are collected and stored within the tool. In short, the Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin disrupts the interaction of those natural elements as if Hijiko exists outside of their definition. Though powerful, a sudden burst of chakra can momentarily disrupt the device's threshold allowing an attack to eventually harm Hijiko. The Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin produces a force field which protects it from being removed through physical or spiritual methods. This also inherently protects Hijiko from minor taijutsu attacks such as a reducing the force behind a simple jap or weapons such as kunai, shuriken and stones unless they are thrown at a high velocity. Attacks reinforced by chakra are able to break through this barrier, however it will still give Hijiko enough time to evade the foreseen assault. As mentioned previously, the absorbed chakra is stored within the Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin for Hijiko to use eventually and can even improve his own reserves. Each element absorbed by the Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin becomes available for Hijiko to use for exactly five minutes. As he becomes more experienced with the Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin, he can use the absorbed elements for thirty minutes at a time and can instantly switched between them, even combining them into unique variants unheard by the shinobi world. Other than absorbing chakra for himself, Hijiko is also able to use the absorbed chakra to power his own Chakra Cannons, remotely, which are powerful enough to take out a large portion of a country when fully charged. When activated, it allows Hijiko to not only constantly absorb chakra through physical contact but it also allows him to absorb the chakra affinity of the opponent, ridding them of their chakra nature however, this is not discovered until his late teens/early adulthood. This process takes approximately thirty-three seconds to complete and thus, the opponent is left severely weakened and emaciated. Category:SahaTo